Star TrekJewels Becoming
by LovesGiles
Summary: This is a fanfic I wrote on my own Star Trek Character I made...It's my first so please don't be too harsh lol


Star Trek...Jewel's becoming...

By: Rosemary Oden

It was stardate 2352 and Jewel was sitting in her Chief Security Office. thinking about the years she put into her career to get where she is today... She looks at the pictures of her friends, her father and her husband and the love of her life... As she thinks back to her first day of Starfleet Academy...

Jewel hurry up now the Academy won't wait on you to start orientation...Says Spock...

Yes Father I'm coming as Jewel hurries down the stairs almost ready to go to her fist day at the Academy...

Spock is looking at his daughter...Jewel you can't be tardy... It's not the Vulcan way he says as he looks at his daughter looking for her pad...

I'm sorry father I really am, I just can't find my pad she says as she looks everywhere for it...

Spock looks up and see's it on the counter behind her, Is that it daughter as he points it out and looks at her...

Yes it is father...You found it as Jewel rejoices and grabs it and runs to the transporter and teleports to the Academy...

Saavik is waiting on Jewel to arrive, thinking she is always late for everything... She is about to give up as she see's Jewel materializing in front of her...

You're late Jewel...Saavik detests...

Yes, yes I know Saavik...Lets get to orientation as Jewel starts walking into the main building where orientation has already begun...

Demora Sulu has saved her two friends some seats as they sit down right as Admiral Kirk has begun his speech to welcome all of the cadets...

Oh joy we didn't miss his welcoming speech Saavik says over joyed...

You really get a kick out of these things don't you Saavik...Jewel says...Yes why shouldn't I.. Saavik says as her eyes are focused in on Admiral Kirk giving his speech...

Jewel notices out of the corner of her eye and see's him with his new girlfriend Ensign Amy Tansen...She looks at him and wonders when he will stop perusing other women and peruse her as she sighs and Saavik nudges her...

Jewel stop dreaming over him, he's too old for you and he's a human, you're father would forbid it...

Jewel sighs and looks down and quietly says...I know...Not knowing met her watching eyes as she looked away... He wonders why she is always watching him and likes to be around him as he holds his girlfriends hand tightly and wonders if he has feelings for him...

Admiral Kirk has finished up his speach and has dismissed everyone, as Jewel starts to walk out, as Kirk grabs her by the arm... Well cadet I would of thought that you would of been on time, considering who your father is...He says...

Yes Admiral I know I was late, and you don't have to tell me twice who my father is...Jewel says...

Well yes I'm sure you do, but I expect you to be on time from here on out understood cadet...

Understood Admiral...

Jewel is sitting at her first class which is being taught by Commander Chekov as she listens to the lecture Chekov is giving on Tactical Procedures... As Jewel is constantly thinking of and how she wished he was her's and not Tansen's boyfriend, as Commander Chekov asks her a question... Cadet are you with us as he looks at Jewel who is in deep thought as she does not notice Commander Chekov trying to get her attention...The Cadet sitting next to her nudges her arm to get her to notice...

As she finally looks up and see's Commander Chekov trying to get her attention...

Uh yes Commander as she looks up...

Chekov just smiles at her...Cadet Vhat is the proper vay to do your job as a Tactical Officer...

Well Commander for one to do their job properly, they would need to listen to instructions and work their command post with expertese as she looks at him and sits back down...

Yes Cadet that is wery good as he goes on with his lecture...

Thirty minutes goes by and Jewel is walking out of the classroom when Chekov stops her...

That was an outstanding remark you gawe on the lecture...

Thank you Commander, I'm glad I was able to answer it outstandingly Sir...

Chekov smiles at her and nods and goes to his office after saying goodbye and that he will look forward to more of her outstanding answers...

Jewel is walking out of the building as she see's and his girlfriend sitting on a bench taking a break from their classes they teach... Jewel looks at them for a moment before Kirk's nephew Ben Kirk comes up to her...Hey Jewel how was the Tactical Lecture? He asks as he comes up behind her...It was good Ben...How was the command lectures...Outstanding Jewel...I hope to be A Captain just like my Uncle was...He says as he notices her looking at and his girlfriend as he sighs...Jewel stop dreaming over him, it's never going to happen...Jewel turns and looks at him, you never know Ben...He may have the same feelings for me as I do for him...Jewel you've been crushing over him since you were sixteen...As he looks at her...I know Ben, but I feel like we're meant to be...Yea, yea I've heard you say that before, why don't you give some other guy a chance to date you and stop waiting for him to decide that he wants to be with you... And what guy would want to date A Vulcan besides Vulcans...Jewel says with a stern look...Well I would Jewel as he looks at her with his soft green eyes as she looks at him...Y-You want to date me she asks...Yes Jewel I do I have for as long as I've known you... I never knew you felt that way about me...Yea I do, is that a problem... No not at all, It's just I've never had a man interested in me before...Well you do now...So Jewel would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night...As he looks at her...Jewel looks at him and smiles...Yes I would love to Ben...It's a date then, I'll pick you up at 7 o-clock... Yes that'll be fine...He smiles and tells her see you tomorrow as he leaves for his next class...

Jewel is standing there excited when she see's Saavik and Demora standing near and Tansen as she runs past the two who looks at her curiously...As she runs up to Saavik and Demora...What's the hurry Jewel as Saavik says raising an eye brow as she and Demora looks at each other...Jewel looks at them and smiles...Guess who just asked me out on a date...Who Demora asks curiously...Ben Kirk that's who...A human Saavik detest...Yes A human Saavik, but I like Ben, he was the first friend I made here when I came to live with my father six years ago...Yes we know Saavik snorts...Well I think it's lovely Demora says as Saavik gives Jewel a disapproving look... Saavik weather you like it or not I am going out with Ben and that's final...Well, then we'll see what you're father says about that Saavik says as she walks off...

Jewel shakes her head as she walks off to her next class of the day as she passes ... is watching her as she walks by, his heart pounding in his chest after hearing she has a date with Kirk's Nephew Ben...He wonders why his heart is pounding so much...Could he be jealous of Ben, could he be falling for Jewel... Someone he has cared for, for six years of his life...As he starts to think of Jewel as A picture of her smiling and dancing at Demora's birthday party comes to his mind... He smiles at that thought before he quickly shakes the thought out of his head and excuses himself as he walks off following Jewel to her class wanting to know if he's truly falling for her...Jewel is entering her next class as grabs her by the arm and pulls her aside...Doctor?! She says a bit startled...What is it?...Well uh I wanted to ask you something if you don't mind?... Not at all Doctor... Well um I heard about your date with Ben... Yes what about it?...Well um I-I-I don't want you to go...What are you saying?...As she looks at him and thinks...Could he really be jealous... looks at her not knowing what to say as he grabs her and pulls her to him and brushes his lips against hers as he kisses her ever so gently...

As they kiss they can feel the sparks fly between them as they both wrap their arms around each other... continues to kiss her with more passion and lust for her...Jewel breaks the kiss and looks at him...Do you know how many times I've dreamed you would kiss me like that...He smiles one can only imagine...As he brushes the hair away from her face...God Jewel you're so beautiful, how did I not notice before as he holds her against him...She smiles, well you are older than me and my father is your friend...Yes he is darling as he looks at her and kisses her neck...She smiles after hearing him say that...I better get to class Doctor as she looks at him...Jewel stay with me...I can't be late...Shhh as he shushes her and kiss her again this time pulling her into the bushes as he lays her down and lays on top of her as his kisses trails down her body as he starts to move her skirt up...Bones should we?...He looks up at her...Don't you want to love...Yes it's just that...Just what Jewel as he looks at her...I'm a virgin Bones...Oh as he gets up and pulls her up on her feet and kisses her...You better get to class I'll see you later okay darling...She nods and goes inside thinking she should of kept her mouth shut...He watches her as he thinks I want you, but I want to make your first time remember able and not in the bushes as he smiles and turns and walks to his office...

Knowing they will be together forever...

Jewel is sitting at her desk thinking of that day, remembering their first kiss and how he almost made love to her behind the bushes, but stopped himself after she said she was a virgin...Knowing now he wanted her first time to be special as she looks at her wedding band and smiles as Bones walks in the door...

The End...


End file.
